


Pass it Forward

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Lisa watches as Isaac manages to have the worst luck with his lunch.
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor & Lisa
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present to one of the most important people in my life! Happy birthday bH!

Isaac wrestled with his math homework, erasing all of his work. He didn’t know how he’d gotten zero as his answer, but considering it had to multiply with the rest of the equation to get thirty-three, he’d done something wrong. His stomach growled for what had to be the billionth time that day, and Isaac gave up, slamming his head against the table. This earned a glare from Cody, who was across the table, but Isaac just vaguely waved his hand. He was fine. Mostly. He had just left his lunch at home. Normally he would have simply bought something from the cafeteria, or if he was really desperate, barter with Lisa. 

This day was different from most other days though. It was Passover, where there was a whole long list of stuff Isaac couldn’t eat. He always forgot how much he relied upon them until they were gone. With a sigh Isaac put away his math homework, he wasn’t going to get anything done on an empty stomach. It was at that moment his stomach decided to growl again, and Isaac couldn’t help but groan.

“Isaac, do you need some lunch?” Cody asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” he replied, utterly unconvincing.

“Your stomach says otherwise,” Cody noted.

“It’s Passover.”

Isaac hoped Cody knew more about Passover than the Activity Club had. Isaac loved them, he really did, but it had taken almost an hour to tell them about the Passover story. They were the ones that wanted to hear it, yet they interrupted him every other sentence. Luckily Cody just nodded, and held out an apple.

“You’re my savior!” Isaac exclaimed.

He excitedly chowed down, unaware that Lisa was watching him from her place behind the countertop. She and Cody shared a look before she turned away to stop Violet from angering the werewolf.

\---

The next day Isaac brought his lunch to school. Or, at least attempted to. Isabel stole it to distract a spirit on their way to school. Why she couldn’t have used her own lunch Isaac didn’t know. She has the decency to offer some of her lunch, though Isaac had to decline it.

“Forgot your lunch again?” Cody seemed almost amused.

“Lost it to Isabel’s terror,” Isaac muttered, head once more against the table.

Cody just laughed. Isabel had destroyed his lunch a little while ago, something about a wolf and science. Cody didn’t want or care to know any more. He reached into his bag for the extra apple he’d brought when Lisa came over with a tray.

“You need to stop losing your lunch,” she said matter of factly, placing the tray down and walking away.

On the tray was a basic Passover meal. Matzah pizza, matzah with tomato sauce and cheese, an apple, some of those chocolate covered marshmallow things, and some apple juice. Both Isaac and Cody were left in shock. Lisa never gave anything for free, yet she left without asking for anything. If it had been anyone but Isaac they might have been more cautious, but Isaac was hungry, and it wasn’t like Lisa could do very much to him, so he ate.

\---

As the bell rang and the school store cleared out, Cody stayed behind. Lisa was cleaning a glass, her student aid period then.

“Why’d you give him that food for free?” he asked.

Lisa took her time before replying, “Can’t I do something nice for once?”

Cody gave her a look, to which she responded with a creepy smile of her own. With a sigh that Lisa was all too accustomed to, Cody left the store as well, leaving Lisa all alone. Taking a deep breath, Lisa pulled out a book from under the counter, opening it up to a random page, reading how to make the brew.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa watched the ginger enter her domain. She hadn’t gotten his name the last time he’d come in, and now that she actually thought about it, they hadn’t actually even met either. He seemed to be on friendly terms with. Whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen. The two of them sat at the same table, though they didn’t seem to talk, the ginger scribbling all over papers he'd brought. Violet started to talk about something Jeff had done and so Lisa turned her attention to her girlfriend, keeping half an eye on the ginger and Cody. 

Eventually the ginger groaned in frustration, and Cody asked him if he was ok. That got Lisa’s attention. As did Cody saying the ginger’s name, which was apparently Isaac. And apparently it was Passover, whatever that meant. Lisa made a note to look it up later as Violet’s raised voice caught her attention. Cody looked up from his table to meet eyes with Lisa, before she turned away.

“Violet, please stop arguing with Collin.”

That night Lisa learned all about Passover, and what exactly the dietary restrictions were.

\---

The next day Lisa came prepared. There weren’t many meals she could make in the school store, especially without alerting any teachers. Matzah pizza wasn’t too hard though. She threw a piece of matzah on a plate with tomato sauce and cheese on top. A quick microwave and it went on a tray along with an apple she had liberated from Cody’s stash, a juicebox, and some chocolate marshmallow things that were scarily good. When Isaac came in that day Lisa’s instincts were spot on. He hadn’t brought his lunch, and was lamenting that fact to Cody. With a quick flick Lisa was carrying the tray over to Isaac, dropping it down in front of him.

“You need to stop losing your lunch,” she said, before heading back to her counter. 

She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him eating it. Violet gave her a weird look but Lisa was used to weird looks.


End file.
